


We Do What We Must

by LastHope



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Implied/One-Sided Relationship, Lost World References, Not Canon Compliant, reaction piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: Under his bed there's a box he hasn't touched in years. When he finally does pull it out, it's not for the nostalgic purposes it had been intended for.





	We Do What We Must

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year after Episode 8 premiered for Season 2. Obviously this is not canon compliant, and splits almost immediately after Episode 8/when they found out Saruhiko joined JUNGLE. I had thought about maybe extending this, but that hasn't happened, but I figured I'd post it here anyways. Hope you enjoy!

There’s a box under his bed. He hasn’t touched it in ages. Years. A small box, it’s not even filled all the way. There are a few photos, crinkled and crumpled and bent; some are photo-booth pictures, and there’s one in a frame. An old, crumpled paper crown. Sitting tucked in a corner of the box is a small ear-piece microphone combo. Remembered words tumble over him in a chill as he stares at it - “ _You just thought I look like a sentai operator, didn’t you?”_

But he bypasses these all for something buried underneath everything. He doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to be bringing up this part of his past. Just thinking about what he’s doing makes him nauseous. But, he tries to remind himself, he’s not the only one. “ _I downloaded it on a disposable PDA.”_

He never finished the set up process anyways, so he tells himself it’ll be fine. Tells himself this is the only way. He’s concerned, he’s worried, even though he doesn’t want anyone to know - _they all know though, he wears is emotions on his sleeve, he could never fool anyone when it came to_ **him.**  Ever since he was told, he was worrying, afraid that he might do something stupid.

And this… _this_  would be the pinnacle of stupid. For both of them, really. He knows he’s the one of the two that’s better known for being stupid, but he’s known as a traitor, or, at least, that’s what he calls him, and this… This would be something someone branded as a traitor would do.

God, that King was stupid calling him a traitor like that. Only he could do that. No one else could call him a traitor; that was reserved for him.

Dipping his hand into the box, he pulls out an old PDA. Plugging it into a charger, he jams his finger on the power button before he can talk himself out of it. The bright white light from the PDA is a blinding contrast to the dark of his apartment. Biting his lip, he only hesitates a moment before opening the app. Before committing his sin.

A dark green glow fills the apartment as Yata Misaki registers his JUNGLE account.

And tells himself one last time that he’s doing this for Saruhiko.

_That dumb, traitorous monkey._

* * *

 


End file.
